Being A Father
by Pricat
Summary: Perry returns to Danville but has retired from agent life but abour to embark on an important mission, fatherhood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I uploaded a story yesterday and plan to go on with it but seeing a scene from Cezille 97's story Gotcha inspired me as I love how in her story, Perry is a great caregiver to infant Doofy.**

**In this story, Perry has retired from being an agent and has returned to Danville after being in Sydney for a long time while Phineas and Ferb were in high school but feels lonely and sad.**

**But then he adopts a platypus infant and he's thrown into the biggest mission known to male humans and animals, fatherhood.**

**i hope people enjoy and for those who decide to flame, don't read.**

**b**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Danville as somebody was in his old owner's home as he smiled sadly as he hadn't been there in such a long time but wished he'd stayed to see Phineas and Ferb grow up but he'd been kicking bad guy butt in Sydney but sighed as it was cold.

The turquise furred male shivered as it was cold but he didn't care as he felt safe here in the Flynn-Fletcher home.

He yawned drinking hot chocolate as he was tired.

He then took out something as it was a photo of him and Phineas and Ferb when they were kids as happy memories were in his head..

Tears then welled in his eyes fighting to come out but the former agent was keeping them inside as he knew he had to go shopping now he was living in Danville again.

He then put on his fedora as now he was no longer an agen, it was okay for him to walk around with it on but he sighed.

He hoped life would get better in Danville...

* * *

But in a shelter downtown, a young turquise furred infant was watching as most of his friends were being adopted by parents and people that wanted children but nobody wanted him as he was different according to the parents that came to look at him but he hoped that somebody would adopt him as he wanted a family badly.

He never knew his family but had seen his birth mother when she'd left him on the steps of the shelter but it was because he was the runt of his siblings.

He then hugged something close to him.

It was a teal baby blanket.

He then yawned as he fell asleep...


	2. Needing An New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Doofy is stunned seeing Perry again but worried for him knowing his host family moved away.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof was sighing while shopping at the store as his family needed groceries but he was missing somebody as he had left for Sydney but had given up evil as he'd gotten remarried to a beauitful woman after Perry had left.

But he smiled seeing his younger daughter in the trolley cart as she was being cute and playing with her stuffed platypus that he'd made for her when she was born.

Her nsme was Cassie and was two years old.

She had Doofy's brown hair and his dark blue eyes but was wearing a dress but saw her laughing as she was pointing to something but turned around to see what his little girl was looking at but gasped.

A familiar turquise furred male platypus wearing a fedora pushing a small shopping cart caught his attention as he approached.

"Perry is that you?" he asked.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he turned around seeing Doof but hugged him as Cassie smiled but Doof was listening to his frenemy tell him.

"I-I should go Doofy.

Besides you have a family now.

I'll be fine." Perry told him.

Doofy handed him his phone number in case he wanted to talk but sighed going on his way but Doof sensed something was wrong.

* * *

Perry then was heading home when he saw something on the sidewalk as he was curious but gasped.

It was a baby platypus asleep and alone meaning somebody could hurt him but made up his mind as he approached carefully but picked it up gently as he couldn't leave it here but headed home or to what he thought was home.

He then entered the Flynn-Fletcher house using a key from under the mat but put the infant platypus on the couch but put the groceries away as he needed to tend to him but hoped that he'd be okay.

He heard the baby whimper as he entered.

_"Aww he's so cute._

_And innocent like I was at his age._

_I have a feeling he doesn't have anybody._

_I can look after him_." he thought.

The platypus infant's hazel eyes opened as he was crying.

_"Daddy_?" he thought.

"Yes, Yes I'm your Daddy.

I'll take care of you." he said.

The infant was relaxing as Perry was rocking him in his arms as he had a bottle of milk.

"Here we go buddy.

Chow time." he said.

He smiled seeing the infant get sleepy.

"Good boy." Perry said.

He realised that they needed a better home than here as he picked up the infant and left the house after packing his things inclusing his food bowl and left.

He knew one place they could go...


	3. Moving In Wth Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Perry's trying to get Doofy to let him stay along with his newly adopted son as he has nowhere to go.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front but I know people will like.**b

Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.

* * *

Perry sighed as he approached D.E.I with the infant in his arms as he entered the building but took the elevator but the infant giggled as they were in the elevator but he hoped that Doof would let them stay as they had nowhere to go but he smiled as the infant was very cute ringing the doorbell but Vanessa answered it.

"Perry/

Come in." she said.

He then followed her inside but he saw Doof along with his wife who had brown blackish hair but smiled as Cassie was making a mess eating dinner.

Doof smiled seeing his frenemy here but his dark blue eyes widened seeing the platypus infant in his frenemy's arms.

"Let's go to the den Perry." he said.

Perry agreed as he followed his frenemy but hoped things were okay but happy Doof had finally remarried but Doof then entered the den which had been his lab.

He smiled sitting down.

* * *

Perry then smiled as he watched his new adopted son sleep in his arms but Doof knew that his frenemy had nowhere to go and needed a place to go but he understood.

"You can stay Perry.

There's no way I'd let you live on the streets.

Besides I have plenty of room." he said.

Perry then hugged him with misty eyes.

"T-Thank you Doofy." he said.

"Aww you're welcome." he said.

He then realised Perry was probably hugry as he hadn't eaten yet but went to get leftovers for him along with some milk for his frenemy's son as he was hungry too.

He knew things would be okay.

But Doof saw a few tears leaj from his frenemy's eyes.

"I-I'll be okay Doofy.

I'm just havibg a rough day.

But you're helping." he told him.

Doof smiled hearing that.

He was leading Perry to his rom in the building but the the turquise furred mae smiled seeing a crib near the bed for his infant child but saw a comfy bed for himself with turquise covers and cushions.

Doof then felt him hug him.

"Thanks Doofy." he said yawning.

"I know Perry." he said.

He then saw him curl up on the bed after purring the infant in the crib.

Doof smiled as he left him to sleep...


	4. Sleepless Night

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the story._**

**_Perry is still adjusting to life as a father especially since he has to spend a few sleepless nights with his child but Doofy will help him as he knows what it's like to be a father._**

* * *

"_Wahhhh!"_ a cry came from the crib.

Perry's hazel eyes opened blearily as he'd been having some sweet dreams about being with Phineas and Ferb again but sighed.

"_Wahhh!" _he kept hearing.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

He saw his son was awake and wanting something.

Perry then looked at the clock.

It was three in the morning.

"I guess you couldn't sleep huh?

Or hungry?

Let's go get something to eat.

Maybe that'll help." he said.

He then left the room but entered the kitchen.

He saw Doofy was still up.

He had Cassie in his arms.

She was wearing Ducky Momo pyjamas.

"Oh hey Perry.

Cassie won't go to sleep." Doof told him.

Perry understood how he was feeling.

"I'm just gonna make Jet a bottle.

He seems hungry." Perry said.

"Jet?

Is that gonna be his name?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes it is Doofy.

It's Austrlian." he told him.

Doof smiled.

"Well it's cute." he told him.

Perry then put the bottle in his son's bill.

He smiled seeing Jet relax.

Doof smiled at this.

"Awwww he's cute.

I'm glad you moved in." he said.

"Thanks Doofy.

Maybe I can sleep for a while now." he said.

He then left yawning.

* * *

Vanessa was feeling tired as she got up as her alarm clock had rang.

Jet's crying had kept her up along with her step mother but she entered as Giselle was making coffee to keep her awake but she saw Vanessa still in her pyjamas which were black with skulls over them.

"Honey you okay?

You look tired." she told her.

"Yeah I am.

Jet kept me up." she said.

"I know but he'll grow out of it.

He's a baby." she told her.

Vanessa sighed drinking coffee.

She hoped her Dad and Uncle Perry were okay.

* * *

But later that day, Doof heard Cassie laughing as he entered the living room.

A dodo was in the living room but Cassie was hugging it like a plushie.

"You!

I told you to stay away from here." he said.

But the dodo stuck his tongue out at him.

"_It's okay Doofy._

_Besides I'm gonna be an agent soon." _he thought.

Perry was stunned seeing the dodo here.

"He keeps bugging me Perry.

Get him to leave, please?" Doof said.

Perry then saw the dodo leave at hearing that.

But then Cassie was crying.

Doof then saw Jet crawl onto her lap.

"_Why is she crying?"_ Jet thought.

But Cassie began to calm down.

Jet was nuzzling her playfully to make her laugh.

Perry was in awe.

"Hey Perry?

How come you understand and talk to me?

But that dodo couldn't?" Doof asked him.

"Animal kids don't really speak Human.

Somehow our brains learn it and pick it up as they grow.

I can uderstand Jet just fine.

But you wouldn't." he told him.

Doof had an idea as he left the room.

Perry smiled seeing Cassie with Jet.

"It looks like you made a friend huh?" he told her.

Cassie smiled at him.

He then hugged her.


	5. Watching The Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Doofy made a thought translator so he along with Giselle and Vanessa can understand Jet, Perry's son.**

**I hope everybody likes.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and to answer your question, animal kids don't understand human until they're teens or sometimes until they're adults when their brains begin to pick it up and understand.**

**I'm still looking forward to Across the Second Dimension.**

* * *

Doof then came back in with something as it looked like a collar but it made Perry a little nervous but Doof would explain it to him before he got mad.

"It might look like an ordinary collar.

But in fact it's thought translator.

So we can understand Jet." he told him.

Perry relaxed at this.

"Thanks for that." he said.

Cassie was hugging Jet.

"_I like her._

_I'm glad we can be friends."_ Jet thought.

Doof laughed at the look on Pery's face.

"This is a great idea." he said.

Doof blushed at this.

"Aww you're welcome Perry." he said.

He knew things would be okay.

* * *

After the week was over, on Friday morning, Doof found a certain turquise furred male wearing his fedora along with a dressing gown and not wearing slippers but noticed his fur looked messy and tangled but gasped seeing dark rings under Perry's hazel eyes from spending nights not asleep and being up with Jet as his ead was rested on the table but his bill was in the cereal bowl.

Doof felt bad for his frenemy.

He knew fatherhood was tough but rewarding.

"Perry!" he yelled.

The adult turquise furred male woke with a jolt.

He relaxed seeing Doof.

"Oh...

Sorry Doofy.

I haven't been sleeping." he said yawning.

"Because of Jet?" Doof asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

But Doof hugged him.

"It'll be okay.

You need coffee.

And sleep.

You should take it easy today.

You need it." he said.

Perry smiled as he was drinking coffee.

"Thanks Doofy." he said yawning.

"I'll look after Jet for you.

Besides I have to look after Cassie.

When Giselle's at work." he told him.

Perry smiled heading to his room.

He then placed ear plugs in his ears.

That way he could sleep for a while.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Jet was curious as he was in the living room along with Cassie.

She was playing with Duplo bricks and creative toys like Lincoln Logs and stuffed animals.

_"What're they_?" he thought as his collar helped translate.

Cassie laughed at her brother.

"They're blocks Jet.

You make stuff with them.

I'm making a house." she said.

He was in awe at them.

He then crawled over to the bucket.

He then poured out the rest on the floor.

He was trying to build too with Duplo.

But was finding it hard.

Cassie then came over to him.

"It's okay Jet.

Keep trying.

I couldn't do it at first.

But my Daddy helped me." she told him.

"_I know but it's hard Cassie._

_I've never seen toys like these before._

_But they look really cool."_ Jet thought out loud using the collar.

She smiled but hugged him.

She wondered where Uncle Perry was.

"He's sleeping.

Because Jet kept him all week." Doof said.

"Will he wake up?" Cassie said.

"Yes, Yes he will later.

But he needs to take an nap." he told her.

She scowled hating the word nap.

But Doof looked at the clock.

It was nearly lunchtime.

"Come on guys.

Lunchtime." Doof told them.

"Yay!" Cassie said smiling.

Jet was crawling after them.

He was hungry too.

Doof laughed at them.


	6. Taking An Nap

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Perry's feeling better after the nap bu his energy levels are half way back to normal but helping Doofy put Cassie down for an nap.**

**Across the Secnd Dimension is possibly airing in June.**

* * *

Perry removed the earplugs waking up around early afternoon but was feeling a little refreshed because of sleep but was worried about Jet but got up yawning and stretching.

He heard laughter as he entered the kitchen.

Cassie and Jet were making a mess while eating lunch but it was making him smile as Doof saw him grab an napkin as he was helping clean Cassie up but she giggled.

"Uncle that tickles!" she said laughing.

Doof smiled as he knew his frenemy was bonding with his younger daughter but would try bonding with Jet but he realised it was nearly nap time but was nervous.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked.

"It's nearly Cassie's nap time.

She doesn't like naps." he whispered.

Perry understood as he saw Jet getting sleepy.

But Doof had the platypus infant in his arms.

Cassie was running around thinking this was a game.

"Come on baby girl.

You need to take an nap." Doof said.

"No nap!" Cassie protested.

Perry then caught her but put a sleeper hold on her making her fall asleep.

Doof looked a little worried.

"I didn't hurt her Doofy.

I just did a gentle sleeper hold.

She'll wake up in a hour feeling better." he said yawning.

He then saw Jet lying on the couch.

He curled up beside his son.

He knew things would be okay.

He hoped Doof was okay.

But these thoughts faded falling asleep.

Doof smiled as it was cute tidying up.

* * *

Later sfter taking an nap, Cassie was drawing using colouring pens her Mom had gotten her but she loved drawing and loved animals and kind of drew stories like the ones her Dad told her at night but Doof knew Perry wouldn't be happy knowing he was telling his younger daughter about them but Jet was beginning to wake up but saw her drawing.

"Hey Jet.

You got bored of your nap huh?" she said.

Jet nodded in reply curious.

"_Whatcha you drawing?_

_It looks like my Daddy with the hat he wears._

_I didn't know he had a scooter bike._

_It's cool."_ he replied.

"Thanks Jet.

It's from one of Daddy's stories.

About a secret agent lplatypus and his best friend." she said.

Doof had overheard his daughter.

He hoped Perry hadn't heard.

But he was deep asleep.

Jet was tugging on his father's taik.

Doof then stopped him.

"I know you want him to play.

But he's really tired.

Having an nap will make him feel better." he said.

Jet was crawling over to the stuffed animals.

Doof wondered why Jet wasn't walking yet.

But he'd ask Perry later.

* * *

Perry smiled later seeing Jet trying to walk but was nervous knowing he was going to fall nd get a bruise which any parent hated to see happen to their child but used his tail to flick a cushion onto the floor for Jet as he saw him fall on the cushion but giggled as he thought it was fun but the turquise furred male hugged him.

"It's okay buddy.

Daddy's gotcha you." he said.

His heart felt good feeling Jet hug him.

"Awwwwww..." Doof said sniffling.

Perry blushed knowing that Jet needed to learn how to walk.

But he saw Cassie sharing a cookie with Jet and he really liked it.

Doof then had an idea as he got the cookie jar.

He knew that this would make Jet learn to walk.

Jet's eyes widened seeing the jar.

"Yes, Yes you can.

But you have to walk o it." he told him.

Jet was nervous but wanted to try.

He then got onto his webbed feet carefully.

He was beginning to woble.

_"I can do this_," he thought taking confident steps.

Doof was open mouthed seeing this.

But Cassie was cherring Jet on.

She then jumped up and down as he reached the cookie jar.

"Good boy Jet!

You actually walked!" Perry said hugging him.

_"Can I have a cookie_?" he translated.

Doof laughed at that.

"Yes, Yes you can buddy." he answered.


End file.
